


PSA from Caroline Forbes

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon is pouty because Caroline is better than him, Gen, Stefan is a great student, amnesia!Stefan, and caroline teaches stefan damon is a loser, and has a pro stelena agenda bc i'm a stickler for canon, caroline and stefan are bbfs4lyfe, diverts from canon, professor Caroline knows everything, stickers are involved, there is also booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5x03. Caroline takes it upon herself to teach an amnesiac Stefan about his life. Booze and sparkly fairy stickers are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA from Caroline Forbes

Stefan was running his finger across his bookshelf of journals, trying to decide which one to read first when a pretty blond girl bounced into his room.

"You are in luck," she said, grabbing his wrist, "I set up a study room this summer for weekend visits that will be perfect for us to use."

Stefan looked down at his wrist where she had a hold on him. “To use for what?” He shook his head and looked up so he was facing her. “And who are you?”

"Caroline," she said.

"Right," Stefan said and wondered if it’d be safe to try and get his hand back. Or if he was even capable of it if she was a stronger vampire than he was. "Sorry. Lot of names I’m trying to learn."

"All the more reason you need me," Caroline said and began to drag Stefan out of the room and into the hallway. "I will get you caught up on _everything_.”

-

"Sit," she said, pointing at a desk in the middle of the room. She rushed over to a cupboard in a blur, confirming to Stefan that she was a vampire and grabbed a handful of markers. She set the markers on the tray connected to the dry erase board. Then she rushed over to another cupboard, knelt down and grabbed a note book, pack of index cards, and several gel pens and dropped them on the desk.

Stefan shook his head a little, trying to get rid of the slightly dizzy feeling he’d gotten from watching Caroline rush around. He then sunk his hands into his pockets and forced a small smile. “Got a pointer around here too?”

"In fact," Caroline said and rushed over to the chest of drawers and actually took one out. She turned around, holding it up, "I do!" 

"I guess that’s my cue to sit down," Stefan said and sat down on the desk and opened up the notebook and grabbed the blue pen.

"We’ll start out with your psychotic evil older brother," Caroline said and her hair bounced when she turned around and drew a stick figure on the dry erase board. Then she tapped her chin with the marker before grinning and adding a twirly mustache its face.

"Damon doesn't have any facial hair," Stefan said.

"It’s symbolic," Caroline said, "to remind you that he’s evil." She walked over to Stefan’s desk and set her hands down on it before leaning forward. "Memory you has a hard time remembering that. It’s my duty as your friend to use this road block you’re on to help reinforce that point."

"But he doesn't actually grow facial hair in the evenings with vampire magic, right?" Stefan asked, chewing on the top of his pen, half-amused, half-curious.

"His thing is more crows and fog," Caroline said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Now, what have we learned about Damon?"

"Psychotic evil older brother," Stefan said and made of show of writing it down.

Caroline beamed. 

-

"Now," Caroline said, walking back into the room with a cardboard box which she set on the desk, "it’s time for a quiz."

"And we need," Stefan picked up a bottle from the box, "eighteenth century alcohol for that?"

"It’s a reward for a correct answer," Caroline said and took the bottle back. She took out a shot glass and a book of sorts with cute fairies on it. "You get a shot and," she held up the open book with colorful and sparkly fairies stickers, "one of these."

"Shiny," Stefan said. Then he sat up as straight as possible. "I am ready to start, Professor Forbes."

"Let’s see if I lived up to that name," Caroline said, pouring a shot, "Matt Donovan."

"Elena’s first boyfriend," Stefan said and when she didn't hand him the shot, he added, "the guy with Mystic Falls Stinks Facebook page that I promise to like when I create a Facebook account tonight."

Caroline slid the glass over him. He took a drink and she put a sticker on his forehead. “Jeremy Gilbert.”

"Elena Gilbert’s little brother. A hunter. Nice guy when he’s not cheating on Bonnie," Stefan said and slid the shot glass back to her.

"Speaking of which," Caroline said and slid him the shot glass, filled with the delicious wine. "Bonnie."

"How good is my tolerance?" Stefan asked and held out his hand so she could put a green fairy sticker on it.

"You don’t usually drink for fun," Caroline said, "so I don’t know."

"I guess we’ll find out," Stefan said and drained it. "Bonnie is your and Elena’s other best friend On Notice for ditching college and ruining all your plans for a perfect college experience."

Caroline put another sparkly fairy on his cheek and poured him another glass, this time rum. “Tyler Lockwood?”

"Your deadbeat maybe ex boyfriend who ditched you for stupid werewolves in stupid mountains and is too chicken to even tell you about it in person and did it over voice mail, the fucking bastard." Caroline put three stickers on his shirt and took a long drink of the rum.

She handed him some bourbon. “Take a long drink, Salvatore, for being a great listener.”

Stefan obliged. “Rebekah Mikaelson, she-devil Original Vampire who is sometimes an ally of us who Matt spent his summer doing unspeakable things with in Europe.” Caroline nodded and he took another drink as she gave him another sticker. “Elijah Mikaelson, the Original Vampire who has a thing with former vampire Katherine Pierce, Elena’s evil doppelgänger who forced you to become a vampire for a creepy sacrifice for that jackass, Klaus, who I’m not even supposed to ask about until tomorrow because today is a fun day.”

"I am a great Yoda," Caroline said.

"Star Wars reference," Stefan said. He took a long drink. "Silas is my evil doppelgänger who is our latest Evil Villain Trying To Wreck Everything.” He licked his lips and leaned back a little after Caroline put more shiny stickers on his neck. 

"For the whole thing," Caroline said holding up another bottle of rum, "Elena Gilbert."

"My epic soul mate who is going through a totally endable phase and dating my older manipulative asshole failure for a brother, Damon. How’d I do?"

"A plus," Caroline said and rushed over to the dry erase board to draw a big A+ with a red marker while Stefan enjoyed his spoils.

Damon came out of nowhere and grabbed Stefan by the face and glared at the stickers all over his face. “What have I told you about influencing my vulnerable little brother, Caroline?” 

"Nothing," Caroline said. 

"That’s because I shouldn't have to!" Damon quickly ripped off all the stickers.

"Hey," Stefan said, wincing and brushing away Damon’s hand, "I liked those."

Damon turned his glare over to Caroline. “Did you get him drunk?”

"I actually think I’m sober," Stefan said and he tilted his head back to look over at Caroline, "I guess my tolerance is good."

"The More You Know," Caroline said, "Reading Rainbow reference."

"Should I write that down?" Stefan asked, grabbing his notebook.

Damon jerked it out of his hand and began to scan the contents.

"You were right about him being controlling," Stefan said.

"I am right about everything important," Caroline informed him.

"I’m going to burn this," Damon said, sounding eerily calm as he spoke to Caroline, "and I’m going to sit my little brother down and do some major damage control."

"No," Stefan said and Damon turned to him, looking a little surprised as Stefan took the notebook back. "You stole my girlfriend and killed my other awesome blond bff." He stood up and walked over to Caroline and hooked his arm around hers. "I think we should dig into my awesome bank account and buy us some ice cream."

"You like mint chocolate chip," Caroline said.

As they walked out of the room together, Stefan wondered if his old self would feel bad about the look on Damon’s face.


End file.
